


Paradise Found

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, John Winchester is Saved, SPN Femslash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John Winchester is saved.”</p><p>The first words she hears, clear as a bell. It gets worse from there.</p><hr/><p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo</a>: Anna/Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Found

“John Winchester is saved.”

The first words she hears, clear as a bell. It gets worse from there.

They’re not what she expected. Not that she knows what she expected. John Winchester is older, and Sam follows him like he doesn’t want to be there. They make her uncomfortable. And the way that John speaks to the woman with them makes Anna wonder if he was worth saving.

Ruby, that’s the woman’s name. And she’s a demon, that should bother Anna, it should scare her. There’s black smoke crawling under the woman’s skin. And even though what she says is true, there’s not soul trapped under the smoke like there are with the other demons, it’s still wrong. It’s inhuman. But then again, so is Anna.

The last straw is hearing the men speak to each other.

“You’ve got to kill her Sam,” John’s voice is rough, aggressive, demanding and scary.

“She helped us find the angel, dad, we can trust her.”

“The angel’s gotta go too, Sammy. You know that.”

“Dad!”

They keep arguing but Anna’s heard enough. She grabs Ruby by the wrist and shushes her with one finger. Ruby looks conflicted, confused, but she follows. And when Anna’s skin touches hers it throws them both. A flush of hot tension between them, and if she’s not mistaken it’s that which gets Ruby following her.

Its her last night human, and probably her last night at all. So why not. At some point Ruby takes the lead. She leads Anna away from the main roads and out into the fields, into an empty farm house. Empty but not abandoned, and maybe it’s a trap but Anna’s still human enough to be exhausted so she lets go and follows.

There’s a shower inside the house. Hot water, and it feels so good she moans when it hits her. She wonders if she’ll forget how good feeling feels once she gets her grace back. Wonders if she wants it if that’s the cost. Then she thinks about Ruby. A demon fighting to save humanity, and if that’s the case can Anna really be so selfish as to shy away from this fight.

“You scrub up nice, for an angel,” Ruby says when Anna walks out into the master bedroom. They’ll stay together, it’s safer but that’s not the only reason. Neither of them voices it, but Anna can see it in the way Ruby’s smoke writhes when she’s near, tugs and pulls toward Anna like she wants to touch even if her body isn’t moving. It’s flattering, and sexy, and tempting. That’s what demons do isn’t it, tempt the unwary.

Ruby gives her a long, appreciative stare, a smile and a light tone, but something syrup think under it. Anna’s pulse responds. It’s Anna that moves first, hanging on to the vestiges of her humanity in a demon’s arms. The irony isn’t lost on her.

Ruby responds, easy and open, warm and hot, sweet and frantic all at once.

Angels, demons and Winchesters all catch up. They always do. Anna’s grace tastes like lightning as it goes down, the taste of Ruby’s borrowed skin is still salt sweet on the back of her tongue.


End file.
